Unsolved Problems
by xvintagexdreams
Summary: Set in 1968-1969, JR & Sue Ellen are about embark on a journey that neither one ever expected. AU since it doesn't follow the show. JR/SE shippers.


Unsolved Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dallas such as the characters of JR and Sue Ellen Ewing or the other characters. I do own the character of Dakota since she is AU in this story.

Background: I like writing AU Dallas stories involving JR & Sue Ellen Ewing, so this story is set about an year into JR & Sue Ellen's relationship (1968), and when one mistake takes JR & Sue Ellen somewhere they never thought they would, what kind of problems will they face? I will try to stay true to characters, so it won't be fluffy. But I hope everybody will enjoy.

December 20, 1968

JR and Sue Ellen was walking around Southfork, they had been dating for a year now and JR introduced to his momma and daddy much pleasing them to see their eldest son finally settling down and with somebody as proper as Sue Ellen. JR finally found them a spot under the famous tree house that Jock had build for Bobby. Sue Ellen took in the scene before her, it was really magical, and she loved it here. JR was used to the scene but watching Sue Ellen was beautiful, he really had fallen for her.

"You're beautiful, Sue Ellen." JR said tucking some of her hair away from face.

"Oh JR, dinner was wonderful. I love meeting your parents. I hope they liked me."

"I think they loved you, momma made sure she told me before we came out here."

"Good." Sue Ellen said smiling as she looked back at the lake. "I've never seen something so magical as Southfork."

"Yes it is but I like looking at you more." JR said pulling her closer to him. Sue Ellen snuggled up. She hadn't let him near her physical yet as she was taught to wait but with JR, some just felt right. He kissed her deeply, letting his hands slide up her legs, when he reached her thighs, she stopped him.

"We can't JR." Sue Ellen said against his lips.

"Why not? Don't tell me this doesn't feel right." JR asked looking into her eyes.

"Out here where everybody can see us, I don't think so."

"So let us go up in the tree house, nobody will see us."

"But they can hear us."

"Are you scared, Sue Ellen?"

"A little, I just meet your parents. What happens if somebody sees us and tells them. They will think I'm a slut or something." Sue Ellen said looking down. "I'm a little scared anyway because I've never done this before." She said not looking at him. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Darlin', you can never disappoint me. I love you Sue Ellen and that all that should matter. After today, I won't see you for a few months. I just want to show you how much I love you." JR said tilting her face to look at her.

Sue Ellen looked into his blue eyes, she couldn't deny him. She stood up, taking his hand and going toward the tree house. He lead her up in the tree house where they made love their first time together. After he held her as she cried, not of pain or disappointment, just how tender and loving he had been and realizing how much she was going to miss him in these few months away from him. He held her into the night where they realize they would have to break apart and say their last goodbye.

March 1, 1969

Sue Ellen was woken up with the certain wave of nausea, she rushed to the bathroom. After finishing she looked in the mirror and noticed how pale she was. It had been three months since she return to school and away from JR. They stayed in touch but she missed him so much. She never would say it but she really wish she could stay back in Dallas. She had a test in a few hours and decided to sleep a little longer but it wouldn't come as she was rushing back and forth to the bathroom with the nausea and vomiting. By 9:00 she got up and took a shower for class, she felt better and rides off the nausea as bug. She went to class and passed her test with "A". She called JR and told him all about it. He was so proud but couldn't stay on the line long as his daddy was calling him back to the meeting they were in. She hung up and went back to her apartment. JR had rented the apartment for her so she wouldn't have to be in the dorms and she would be able to study and just go as she pleased. She really loved her life.

March 2, 1969

In the middle night Sue Ellen woke up with the same wave of nausea and vomiting again. She rushed to the bathroom and stayed on the floor until 7:00 that morning throwing up. She finally was able to get up and brush her teeth but the scent of the toothpaste sent her back to the toilet. She really couldn't explain it but something felt off about her beside the nausea, like something was different. She decided to go to the clinic on campus so she wouldn't miss any classes.

Later that day, Sue Ellen was sitting in the backroom of the clinics waiting for the doctor to come back after taking some blood and a urine sample. She was thinking about the classes she was going to miss if she didn't hurry up. After a few more minutes, the doctor came in with her file, her face was blank. Sue Ellen couldn't tell if she had good or bad news. The doctor took off her oversized glasses and looked at Sue Ellen.

"Well Sue Ellen, I know the source of your nausea and vomiting recently. You're pregnant." Sue Ellen looked at her with widen eyes. "Now, it will be a few days before I can tell you how far you are with the blood."

"I can tell you." Sue Ellen said looking down at hands, they was shaking. "December 20 was the conception date."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Positive, it was the only day that it could happen."

"Okay Sue Ellen, you know you have option. In some states, abortion is done." Sue Ellen looked at her.

"I would never an abortion, I wouldn't kill my child." Sue Ellen looked shock. "I will have this child."

"Well, you will need prenatal care and I want to start you on vitamins." The doctor said writing in her chart and telling her a few other things. Sue Ellen was listening though. She was in a stage of shock, how was she going to tell her mother and foremost JR. They had created a child together. She should happy but she was scared. She knew JR and this wouldn't go very well with his family or with him.

After the visit with the doctor, she decided to skip the rest of her class for the day. She stopped by and brought the prenatal vitamins that the doctor suggested and went back to her apartment to think about her next move.

She knew she couldn't tell JR, but he would want to see her when school was out, in the two months, she would be around five months by that time and would be showing. She would have to make an excuse to not to go home to Dallas this summer. She knew her mother would be furious and would probably disown her which to Sue Ellen probably wouldn't be a bad thing but not proper thing. She made her a salad and sat down on the couch, downing one of the prenatal vitamins and stared at a blank television screen and the apartment's silence. Many different thoughts was going through her head, she was going to be a mom. And she thought about what that meant for her and JR. He wouldn't understand and he wouldn't approve of this even though he's half fault for this but couldn't help but think that the baby would be a mixed of both of them. She placed her hand on her belly; she wasn't showing yet but in the next few weeks would be. She had to think of a solution for the baby. The tears start to stream down her face, she looked at her half-eaten salad. She decided she wasn't hungry anymore and placed everything in the kitchen and went to take a long hot bath but the telephone rang. She had an idea who it would be and calmed down so she wouldn't give away anything.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey darlin'" It was JR on the other line.

"JR, it's so good your voice." Sue Ellen said smiling.

"Something wrong, Sue Ellen. Your voice sounds different than usually."

"Oh I'm fine, I've been under the weather lately but I'm starting to feel better."

"Well good darlin', I was calling to tell you that I would be up there this weekend to see you. I've missed you terrible and daddy gave me the weekend off to see you."

"That sounds wonderful, JR. I've missed you so much too." Sue Ellen said with tears in eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" JR said worry.

"Yes JR, I'm fine."

"Okay, well darlin', I got to go. Daddy and I have a meeting with the Senator. I will see you this weekend. I love you, Sue Ellen."

"Oh I love you too, JR." Sue Ellen said with tears running down her face. "I will see you this weekend. Bye" Sue Ellen said hanging up before JR could say something else. Sue Ellen burst out crying. She was in a dilemma and didn't know the answer. She always had the answer. She laid down her on bed and cried herself to sleep.

March 5, 1969

JR was true to his word, he came to see her. He had her favorite flower, yellow roses and brought her a necklace. He kissed her deeply when he saw her and she kissed with the same energy. When they broke apart, he looked down at her.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Sue Ellen said. "It's not been the same without you." JR wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

"Well how about we go and have some fun?" JR said kissing the side of her neck. Sue Ellen couldn't deny him. She led him the bedroom where he made love to her into the night. She was resting in his arms when the wave of nausea hit her. She jolted to the bathroom. She was retching when JR made his way to the bathroom. "What's wrong, Sue Ellen? This is more than a stomach bug." JR asked holding her hair back as she threw up some more. When she was done, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You won't understand, JR. I can't tell you." Sue Ellen said with tears rolling down her face.

"You can darlin', you can. Now tell ole' JR what's wrong, you're scaring me." JR said holding her as she was crying.

"I went to the doctor a few days ago, it wasn't stomach bug. I'm pregnant JR. I'm pregnant." She said looking at him. JR had a state of shock look on his face. Sue Ellen moved away from him to stand up but lost her balance. JR was there to catch her. "You could say something, JR." She said looking in the mirror. JR looked her reflection in the mirror. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say darlin', the doctor is pretty sure." He asked.

"I think the evidence of me throwing up this morning is a pretty indicator that I'm pregnant." She said brushing her teeth with the unscented toothpaste she had brought early in the week. JR sat down on the toilet sit.

"A baby" JR said in a dazed. Sue Ellen looked down at him. She could have sworn she saw stars in his baby blues as he processed it all.

"Yeah JR, a baby. You know that created and we have to raise this child just like your momma and daddy did." She said smartly as she walked back into the bedroom. "What are we going to do?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed looking at her belly. JR walked into the bed after her and sat down beside her.

"I don't know, Sue Ellen." He said.

"Funny, the first thing I thought I would hear would be getting rid of it." Sue Ellen said looking at him.

"Normally I would but this is our child." He said looking back at her. "Yours and mine. I couldn't ask you do a thing like that."

"So you mean if you go some random girl pregnant you would rush her off to get rid of a baby but if I carry, you want to keep it."

"Why are you getting so mad?" JR asked.

"Because that explanation was in the present phase, not past or future." Sue Ellen said getting off the bed away from him.

"So I use the wrong English and you berate me. I think we got a little bigger problem, Sue Ellen." JR said lying back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"I'm keeping the baby, JR. That problem is solved. The problem we have is that you still want to be with me and your child." Sue Ellen looked back at him. JR raised his head.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you and our child?"

"Oh I don't know, how do you explain this to Miss Ellie and Jock? They are going to be furious. You told me the story about Lucy and her parents. How made Jock was that Gary how gotten Val pregnant before they was married."

"They was in high school, this is different."

"The only difference is that I'm in college and you're learning how to run Ewing Oil. We're not married, JR."

"We can fix that quickly." JR said looking at her. Sue Ellen was taken by surprise.

"You want to marry me?" Sue Ellen asked. JR got up and walked over to her.

"I always want to marry you. I want to be with you forever, Sue Ellen. I love you." JR said tilting her head to kiss her. "Come back to Dallas with me, you can transfer to the college there and finished up your degree. You can move in with me at Southfork or we can get our own house." Sue Ellen started to cry.

"I don't know if I can live at Southfork with Miss Ellie and Jock looking at me every day. I'm not the girl that thought I was."

"Yes, you are. I'm the selfish bastard who couldn't wait." He said looking her up and down. "Darlin', this is my fault and I want to fix it the best way I can. I'm trying to make you an honest woman."

"I don't want to get married because we're having a child, JR. I want to get married because we love each other."

"Well, I told you how I felt. How do you feel?" JR asked. Sue Ellen turns her back toward him.

"I'm crazy for you. I want to be Mrs. JR Ewing, I want to be your other half, I want to be the woman you come home to every night. I want to be the woman you make love to because you want to not because you knocked me up." Sue Ellen said with tears coming down her face. "Damn hormones." Wiping more tears away.

"Sue Ellen, I want to do that. I want to be your husband." JR said going over toward his jacket. "This is why I came here this weekend." He said pulling out a ring box. "I came here to propose to you but wanted to wait until dinner tonight. But I don't see any other good time but now." He said getting down to one knee. "Sue Ellen, will you do me the honor of being my wife, the mother of my child and my other half in life." He said opening the box revealing a big shiny diamond ring.

"Oh JR, yes…of course I will marry you." She said getting on her knees level with him and kissing him with all her desire in her heart. She had her arms around his neck when they broke apart. "I love you so much, JR. I've never felt like this in my life." She said with more tears coming to her eyes but this time they were happy tears. JR took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"I guess that means we are going to get married now." JR said grinning at her.


End file.
